taootfandomcom-20200213-history
C-78
C-78 was a First Class Cabin on C-Deck, occupied by newlywed couple Eric and Stephanie Burns. Burns has set up his own dark room in this stateroom in order to be able to develop his photographs of the ship and its passengers. There are also two wardrobes: one with Eric Burns's suits, and the other with Stephanie Burns's dresses. Accessing C-78 In order to access C-78 you must first encounter the Gorse-Jones's at the Grand Staircase, where Ribeena encourages Carlson to look at Burns' photos. Then Carlson must find Burns' wife for him in the C-Deck Grand Staircase lobby (which the game will acknowledge when you click on her until she turns around). Return to Burns and tell him "Maybe you should pay more attention to her." He will thank Carlson for the advice and run off to be with her, leaving the door open. Developing the Photographs Inside the room is photograph developing equipment and three photographs waiting to be developed. The middle photo is required by Penny Pringle if Carlson lost the Rubaiyat to Vlad Demonic in the boiler room. The other two pictures only contribute to the narrative, they are not required for the progression of the game. The process to develop the photographs is precise but Penny will accept a blurry picture. There are two methods to obtain the photographs. Perfect Method # Turn off the lights as you enter the room. # Go to the table and turn on the red light (it's a large lantern, the mouse cursor will turn to a hand to indicate that you can interact with it as the room will be quite dark). # Open one of the film cases. The middle one is required to progress the game. Drag the photo to tray 1. # Wait 15-20 seconds. The photo should change shades 3 times. # Drag the photo to tray 2. # Wait 15-20 seconds. Again, the photo will change shades 3 times. # Click on the film and you will see the finished product. Hopefully it will be a clear image. # Click to put the picture on the line. Repeat with the other photos and drag them all into your bag when done. Lazy Method # Go to the table and open the middle film case. # Drag the photo into the first tray. # Drag the photo into the second tray. No need to wait for it to develop. # Click the photo to behold the ruined photograph. Again, don't wait. # Click it to send it to the line, then drag it into your bag. If you give Penny a blurry photograph, she will say the photographs are difficult to make out and that "our photographer could use some practice developing his pictures." Then she will continue with the same dialogue as if she was given a perfectly developed photo. The Pictures The picture in the first case is of Sasha Barbicon holding a Lamke & Beuchner crate, which Carlson will discover through the Purser's cargo manifest is the crate which contains the painting by Adolf Hitler which has the Admiralty's plans for troop deployments on the back. The second picture, which is required to progress the game if the Rubaiyat was obtained by Vlad, is of Sasha and Colonel Zeitel together. Penny concludes from the photo that the two are in cahoots and then decides that the painting that Sasha has on board is the next important target. She suggests you find out where it is by looking at the cargo manifest in the Purser's office. The third picture is of Willi Von Haderlitz and Claris Limehouse together, with Willi looking quite shocked and Claris looking interested in Haderlitz. Behind the scenes *In the real-life Titanic, cabin C-78 was occupied by Dr William Edward Minahan along with his wife, Mrs Lillian E. Minahan (née Thorpe), and his sister, Miss Daisy E. Minahan. Dr. Minahan did not survive the sinking. *In the game, this cabin is decorated in Old Dutch style. *In the demo, Titanic: The Lost Mission, Eric Burns's cabin is A-29. Category:C-Deck locations Category:Cabins Category:Rubaiyat Quest Category:Painting Quest Category:Puzzles